


First Instinct

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [54]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>first breath of fresh air<br/>related to the Episode <i>Submarine Sank Here</i><br/>prompt: air</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Instinct

The first thing he did when he emerged from the diving bell was to take a deep breath of fresh air. After being stuck on Seaview with the air rapidly turning bad and each breath became harder to take than the previous one, he would never take fresh air for granted again. In fact he envisioned himself sleeping with the windows open just to ward off any latent feelings of claustrophobia as a result of being trapped and not able to breathe. 

His second instinct was to hug Chip and Curly for making things happen and coming to their rescue.


End file.
